Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6p - 7}{6} \times \dfrac{4}{10p}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (6p - 7) \times 4 } { 6 \times 10p}$ $t = \dfrac{24p - 28}{60p}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{6p - 7}{15p}$